Twin
|} Twin (czasami zapisywane jako TWIN) to szwedzka produkcja rekord i zespół pisania piosenek, składający się z Niclasa Molindera i Joacima Perssona, którzy pracują w gatunkach pop, R & B i rock. Produkcja i dyskografia pisania piosenek 2001 * Charlotte Perrelli - Miss Jealousy ** 02. "Miss Jealousy" ** 06. "One Kiss Away" 2002 * Amber - Naked ** 07. "Sex Without Sex" * Da Buzz - Wanna Be with Me ** 05. "Keep On Lovin' Me" ** 07. "Wonder Where You Are" * Gloria Gaynor - I Wish You Love ** 01. "Gotta Be Forever" ** 05. "All the Man That I Need" 2003 * No Angels - Pure ** 02. "Eleven Out of Ten" ** 08. "Feelgood Lies" * Sophie Monk - Calendar Girl ** 05. "Love Thing" ** 09. "Step Back to Love" * Play - Replay ** 08. "11 Out of 10" * Snap! - The Cult of Snap! ** 09. "When You're Near" * S Club 8 - Sundown ** 09. "Sundown" * Belinda - Belinda ** 01. "Lo Siento" 2004 * American Juniors - American Juniors ** 09. "Sundown" * Die Schlümpfe - The Smurfs ** 02. "Einmal" * Charlotte Perrelli - Gone Too Long ** 07. "All by Myself" ** 10. "Tell Me" * Sandy Mölling - Unexpected ** 02. "Say It Again" ** 03. "Unnatural Blonde" ** 05. "Tell Me" ** 07. "Sorry, You've Got the Wrong Girl" ** 09. "Do It All Over" ** 11. "All Eyes On You" 2005 * Agnes - Agnes ** 01. "Stranded" * Bratz - Rock Angelz ** 03. "I Don't Care" ** 04. "All About You" ** 05. "Who I Am" ** 06. "So What" ** 09. "Lookin' Good" ** 10. "Rock the World" ** 14. "Hey (When the Angelz Play)" 2006 * Sandy Mölling - Frame of Mind ** 12. "Speed Of Love" * Helena Paparizou - The Game of Love ** 08. "Heroes" * Velvet - Finally ** 03. "Mi Amore" ** 04. "Doin' It" * Bratz - Forever Diamondz ** 01. "Ooooh Fashion" ** 02. "Wazz Up" ** 03. "Keep It Up" ** 04. "Best Friends" ** 07. "Express Yourself" ** 14. "Que Tal" 2007 * Ashley Tisdale - Headstrong ** 04. "Be Good to Me" ** 05. "Not Like That" ** 09. "Goin' Crazy" * Dannii Minogue - Unleashed ** 19. "Via L'amour" (iTunes Bonus track) * Danny - Heart Beats ** 10. "Together Some Day" ** 11. "Stay" * No Angels - Destiny ** 01. "Goodbye to Yesterday" ** 05. "Maybe" ** 08. "Back Off" * Tiffany Affair - Over It ** 01. "Over It" 2008 * Velvet - The Queen ** 09. "Déjà Vu" * Darin - Flashback ** 12. "What If" * The Cheetah Girls - The Cheetah Girls: One World ** 01. "Cheetah Love" ** 07. "I'm the One" 2009 * Ashley Tisdale - Guilty Pleasure ** 01. "Acting Out" ** 02. "It's Alright, It's OK" ** 04. "Overrated" ** 08. "What If" ** 09. "Erase And Rewind" ** 13. "Crank It Up" ** 16. "Watcha Waiting For" ** 00. "History" (niewydany) * V Factory - Untitled debut album ** 00. "Love Struck" 2010 * Charice - Charice ** 01. "Pyramid ** 11. "I Did It for You" 2011 * Lemonade Mouth Soundtrack ** 01. Determinate ** 02. Breakthrough * Willow Smith - "Willow: Knees and Elbows" ** 02. "21st Century Girl (song)" * Shake It Up: Break It Down Soundtrack ** 10. Roll The Dice ** 11. Just Wanna Dance ** 12. Our Generation * Lady Gaga ** 01. Marry The Night David Jost & Twin Radio Remix 2012 * Blush - Single na albumie Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance ** 01. Up, Up, and Away * Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance Soundtrack ** 04. Up, Up, and Away ** 06. Make Your Mark ** 11. Bring the Fire Kategoria:Producenci